Head First Into Complicated
by j-rizzolis
Summary: Callie and Mark face unexpected complications.


Title: Head First Into Complicated

Author: xxCallicaTruLovexx

Pairing(s): Mallie {Mark and Callie}

Summary: Callie and Mark face unexpected complications.

Rating: T through M

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and this idea. Characters and show belong to their rightful owners.

Author Notes: Takes places after 7x09.

Callie let out a long sigh as she leaned back against the cool tile of the bathroom. The room spun around her and she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the bubbling in her stomach would soon cease.

"Torres, are you alright in there?" Mark shouted through the door that separated the two.

"Just go away," Callie muttered, scooting closer to the commode so she could lean against it.

"Torres, don't make me break down the door," Mark said, not hearing her previous protest. Callie half attempted to roll her eyes as if Mark had x-Ray vision. Mark started counting down from three. Callie pulled herself to her feet and pulled opened the door as Mark's shoulder collided with it.

"Now you open up," Mark complained as he rubbed his injured shoulder.

"I said I was fine," Callie said, leaning against the door.

"You don't look fine," Mark stated, placing the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Its just the flu or something," Callie tried to reassure him.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, not exactly believing her.

"Of course I'm sure. It's not like I'm pregnant or anything," Callie said with a sound that was supposed to be a chuckle, but sounded more like a strangles sob. Mark deadpanned, staring right at her.

"What if you are?" Mark asked, all joking aside.

"What if I am what?" Callie asked, confused by Mark's insinuation.

"Pregnant. What if you're pregnant," Mark accused as fear flooded his eyes.

"I'm not pregnant," Callie tried to reassured him as she stepped around him.

"How do you know?"

"Why are you concerned?"

"Because if you are, then it's mine."

"Mark, I can't be pregnant," Callie said as she turned around to face him.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I just can't," Callie deadpanned.

"I don't know about you, but I can remember that time in the shower a few weeks ago," Mark said. Callie stood before him looking scared. "You're not on the pill, are you?"

"Lesbians don't need the pill," Callie stated, adverting her eyes from Mark's. She tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Callie," Mark started.

"No, Mark, don't. Don't say it," Callie warned, not looking at Mark.

"Callie," Mark tried again.

"Mark, no. Just please don't say it," Callie said, looking up at Mark with tears in her eyes.

"Cal," Mark started. "What's wrong?"

"This, this is all wrong. It's not supposed to be like this. Nothing is the way it should be," Callie said as she pushed past Mark and walking over to sit on the couch.

"Callie, talk to me," Mark said, sitting next to her.

"I can't be pregnant. Arizona should be here and not in Africa. We should be starting a family, but instead she's in Malawi without me," Callie said as tears gushed from her eyes. Mark pulled Callie against his chest and held her as she cried.

"You might not even be pregnant. Just ignore everything I said," Mark tried to reassure her even as pain tugged at his heart. As the words left his mouth, they just didn't sound right. He wanted Callie to be pregnant. Moreover, he wanted Callie to be pregnant with his child. Their child.

Mark knew that Callie was still hurting over Arizona even when they slept together but he wanted for just one moment to believe that she wanted him, and not just a distraction from what was missing. And now with the pregnancy accusation hanging over their heads, he wanted her to want him even more.

He knew that she wanted a baby with Arizona, that she had begged Arizona for a baby. It nearly killed her when she learned that Arizona didn't want kids. Not with her and not with anyone else. He had even heard of how her and George were going to try and get pregnant during their brief marriage. So he knew that she was lying to herself when she said that she didn't want to be pregnant. She just didn't want to be pregnant with his baby and it hurt him more than words could ever express.

Callie pulled away from Mark and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry for insinuating anything," Mark said, not letting Callie see how hurt he was. Callie just nodded her head, not able to form coherent words at the moment.

"I don't want to upset you or push you or anything, but maybe you should take a test. Just in case," Mark added quickly.

"That would be the smart thing to do, right?" Callie asked even as a few more tears slid down her cheeks. Mark ran his hand up and down her back trying to comfort her.

"I'm here for you, you know," Mark told her.

"Yeah, I know," Callie said, offering Mark a slight smile as she met his eyes.

"Dr. Montgomery."

"Addison?" Callie asked into the phone.

"Callie Torres, what did I do to receive this call?" Addison asked with a smile.

"I need your help."

"Do you need bail money or a hit out on someone?" Addison asked, not catching on to Callie's seriousness.

"What do I do if I'm pregnant?" Callie asked in a jumble of words.

"Calliope Torres, if you found yourself another baby doctor, then I am no longer talking to you," Addison warned.

"What if I'm pregnant? How do I tell Mark if I'm pregnant?" Callie asked, ignoring Addison's previous comment.

"Mark, as in Mark Sloan? Are you saying that Arizona agreed to let Mark Sloan father your guys' baby or am I completely wrong?"

"Arizona and I broke up and I slept with Mark and we didn't use anything and now I might be pregnant but I don't wanna be pregnant because Arizona and I broke up and we're the ones who are supposed to have a baby."

"First, you need to find out. Then you can come up with a plan after that. But if you are pregnant, Mark will be an amazing father," Addison assured her.

"Then why didn't you keep Mark's baby?" Callie asking accusingly. There was a pause on Addison's end of the phone.

"Because I didn't realize until to late how much Mark would love a child. His child," Addison said truthfully. "And if you do turn out to have a bun in the oven, tell Mark. After you tell me of course."

"Thanks, Addison."

"Anytime babe. Oh, and Cal, give Mark a chance. You won't regret it," Addison said before hanging up.

Callie looked down at the test that rested in her palm. She wasn't sure if she wanted to smile or cry. Nothing seemed to be going the way she wanted it. She threw the test into the trash before washing her hands and walking out of the bathroom.

"Everything alright?" Mark asked as he walked through the front door.

"I took a pregnancy test," Callie started with a shaky breath.

"And?" Mark asked.

"It was negative. I'm sorry, Mark," Callie said before turning away from him and walking into her bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.


End file.
